Her Sweet Smile
by Clueless-Brunette
Summary: Bella and her mother work for the Cullens at their house as live-in housemaids. Edward is a bit of a ladies man and is used to getting what he wants but what happens when he decides he wants Bella? OOC possessive/player Edward. All Human.
1. CHAPTER I

CHAPTER ONE

EPOV

I groaned, stuffing my face deeper into my pillow. _Why was someone ringing me so god damn early? _The irritating ringing of my mobile stopped and I sighed in relief before huffing when it started again. Completely pissed at whoever was making me get up, I staggered out of bed towards my phone and flipped it open, "What?" I practically yelled.

I heard my best friend, Emmett's, booming voice, "Eddie, my man! What you doing tonight?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped, about to reply 'nothing' but remembering that the new live-in housemaid was starting tonight and my dad wanted me to stay and 'welcome them into our home.' What a load of shite, as if I wanted to spend my Saturday night listening to some old woman rabbit on about her life. "You know Carlisle wants me to stay in tonight and meet the new cleaning woman," I replied grumpily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," was Emmett's great reply. There was a short silence before he carried on enthusiastically, "there's a party at Lauren's tonight, and she told me to invite you specifically." I could practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, Lauren was a nice enough girl but I had slept with her at the last party, and since then she had been hanging around me more often and it was getting annoying, "Tell her I say sorry," I answered bored.

"You seriously not coming?" he asked.

"It's not like I have much of a choice," I grumbled, "Plus you're not fun anymore! All you do is follow Rose around like a lost dog." I could feel him ready to defend himself and start telling me how amazing Rosalie was so I quickly carried on, "Anyway I'm going - think of me sitting here listening to some old woman telling me about her cats while you're out having fun."

Emmett's laugh was so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear so I didn't go deaf in one ear, "Sucks to be you, man!"

I growled and flipped my phone shut, _stupid Emmett. _I shuffled around my room getting ready for the day and heading downstairs in an awful mood. Being woken up by Emmett, not being able to go to the party tonight and finding out my favourite jeans were in the wash was sure to make today a shit day. I went into the kitchen to see my father, Carlisle, eating lunch and threw myself down on the chair next to him.

He looked at me with a slight frown, "Everything okay, Edward?"

"Fucking peachy," I replied and started stuffing down the food that the cook placed in front of me.

"I'm guessing you're not thrilled to be staying in tonight then," he said calmly, "You know it's only for tonight, so you can meet the new staff."

I looked up at him, "Why is it so important for me to meet this person anyway? It's not like she's going to be hanging out with me on the weekends, is it? I hardly think that the new cleaner is going to be anything different from the last one that worked here."

He shuffled awkwardly for a moment, "Actually I need to talk to you about that, the woman who is going to be out new housemaid has a daughter who is also coming to live here with us."

"So now there's going to be children living here as well? Fucking great, what am I going to do when my friends come round and there's a little kid running around?" I couldn't believe how stupid Carlisle was being, letting a small child stay here when we had paintings and shit worth millions.

"Renee's daughter is seventeen," he replied evenly, and carried on before I could protest, "And I want you to be nice to her. She's new here and will be going to school with you starting next week."

I groaned in annoyance, what was I going to do if she was a total loser or a complete freak? _Ugh what if she's like some of the popular girls in our year who only care about clothes and hanging out with their 'BFFs'?_ I couldn't see a way to get out of this and I knew Carlisle was serious about being nice to this girl so I reluctantly nodded.

"And I don't want you to use your charms to get this girl into bed either. From what Renee has told me Bella is a sweet girl, so don't go corrupting her," he said sternly.

I couldn't help but smirk slightly, "It's not my fault all the ladies can't resist this!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes at me but smiled, about to say something else when the doorbell rang, "This must be them," he checked his watch before giving me a warning look, reminding me to be nice and it was my turn to roll my eyes. I got up and followed him to the door, preparing myself to meet the mother and daughter that we were going to be sharing the house with for the next few months.

Carlisle opened the door and greeted the woman standing there, "You must be Renee, I'm Carlisle and this is my son, Edward."

He gestured for the woman to step into the house and she did with an awed look, obviously impressed with the huge entrance hall, "Nice to meet you both." She was slim with an almost childlike face despite her obviously being in her 40s. She gave me a friendly smile and I almost felt bad for thinking she was going to be an ancient old woman.

"Would you like to see your room? It should be all ready for you by now," Carlisle asked.

The woman, Renee, nodded excitedly, "If this hall is anything to go by then it should be lovely!"

I wondered where her daughter was, before deciding that I didn't actually care enough to ask.

Carlisle and I picked up the ten large bags the woman had with her and carried them towards the room with Renee following behind. I placed them outside her room and went back into the main hall so I could get to the living room, letting Carlisle show her the rooms and explain what her duties were going to be and all the other boring as fuck things that he needed to explain to employees about how they shouldn't steal anything and other obvious details.

I flopped on the couch, switching on the 50 inch flat screen and watching some awful comedy show until Carlisle and Renee came into the room, "I've given Renee a tour and we are just going out to pick up some food for her and Bella to keep here." I gave a small grunt to let him know I heard, not taking my eyes from the TV. "Edward," my father snapped, I turned to face him giving a look that said 'what?', "Bella might arrive while we're out so let her in and be nice."

"Why are you making me talk to her? Why didn't she just get here when Renee did?" I complained, not wanting to have to amuse some seventeen year old girl until they got back, knowing I wouldn't be able to entertain her with what I usually did when I was alone in the house with a teenage girl.

Renee replied to my question with a sheepish smile, "Sorry that's my fault – we had to get separate taxis because we couldn't fit all my things into one car."

"Yes, Edward, so stop being so rude," my father warned. I snorted at him thinking W_hen was I ever not rude?_ and turned back to the programme I was watching. I heard them leave a few seconds later and the sound of the front door closing made me smile. _Fuck yeah, house to myself._

I immediately switched to the music channels and picked a song I liked, switching the volume up to the maximum, which, when you had surround sound, was fucking loud and grabbed my laptop off the table and started searching for a new car to buy – after all it was my birthday soon.

I had only listened to a few songs when I heard a loud banging on the front door. I groaned, great it was probably Bella. I switched the music to a lower volume and got up to open the door.

As soon as I opened the door I knew I was totally fucked.

_I know this was a bit slow but I wanted you all to get a feel for Edward's personality instead of just jumping straight into it. I hope it was good! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter – it sounds totally sappy but you really do make me want to keep writing xx_


	2. CHAPTER II

CHAPTER TWO

EPOV

The girl standing in front of me was absolutely gorgeous. Thick, shiny brown hair that reached her waist, pale skin that looked soft and ready to touch, huge innocent-looking brown eyes, a cute button nose and perfect lips. _Fuck._

I noticed I hadn't said anything and I snapped out of my admiring only to realise that she had been doing the same to me, and apparently wasn't finished yet. I couldn't help but smirk a bit as she stared at me with her mouth slightly open for a good two minutes before looking into my eyes and blushing madly. "Hi," she said softly, not moving her gaze from my eyes.

My smirk widened, and I let her keep looking at me for few seconds before I repeated the greeting. There was silence again and I raised an eyebrow at her which made her finally snap out of her daze.

Her blush darkened and she quickly looked away from my eyes, staring at the floor. I could see she was embarrassed so I decided to help her a bit, "Can I help you with something?" I asked lightly, still smirking.

She seemed to remember why she was here then and she held up the slightly crumpled paper in her palm, "I'm looking for this address; I think the taxi dropped me off here by mistake. Do you know where it is?"

I didn't even need to look at the address to know it said here. I could tell who she was due to her resemblance to her mother and I grinned wickedly at the thought of her living here for the next few months. "Yeah, the taxi driver got it right - come on in."

Her shocked eyes met mine and then she looked up at the mansion-like house in front of her, "I'm going to live here?"

I nodded, and got a breathtaking smile in response; if I thought this girl was beautiful when she was just standing there, it was nothing compared to how she looked when she smiled.

"Wow, this house is so pretty!" Bella said with an awed look upon her face as she stepped into the hall.

As I watched her standing in the middle of the huge entrance hall and looking around in awe I couldn't help but admire her again. She was so fucking beautiful it was almost painful to look at.

She had a certain glow about her, that screamed innocence and I was torn between wanting to preserve it and wanting to break it. I closed my eyes, confused about what I was feeling. I had never felt so strongly about a girl in my entire life, especially one who I knew nothing about.

I opened them when I heard her speaking, "Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself," she started, giving me a slightly sheepish smile, "I'm Bella."

I needed to regain my usual confidence, so I turned up the charm, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," I allowed my voice to drawl slightly and couldn't help but smirk a bit when she blushed, "I'm Edward."

"It's lovely to meet you too, Edward," she returned with a shy smile, and I almost groaned.

The way she said my name was so fucking adorable. _I can't believe I just thought she was adorable, of all things. What is going on with me?_ I should be thinking she's sexy and irresistible, not adorable.

I took a deep breath, shaking myself out of my thoughts, and asked her if she wanted me to show her around. I showed her the bottom floor of the house first, which consisted of three living rooms, two kitchens (one on either side of the house), a gym, three bathrooms, my father's study and the garden area. She seemed a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of rooms we had and I hadn't even showed her the other four floors yet, "I know it looks confusing at first, but once you've been here a while you will get used to it," I reassured her as I made my way back to the stairs to show her the other floors.

"What if I get lost?" Bella asked timidly, embarrassed about needing to ask.

I turned around and saw her looking around nervously, with a small frown on her face. I stopped walking and turned around to face her, "Bella," I said softly to get her attention, "It's going to be fine. If you get lost or don't know where you are you can just ring anyone in the house and we will come find you, okay?"

She looked into my eyes and nodded, and I couldn't help the jump my heart gave when I realised that she trusted me already. I wanted to berate her for being so trusting about someone she barely knew but couldn't bring myself to tell her that trusting me was a bad idea so I just kept my mouth shut.

"You got a phone with you, Princess?" She blushed and handed me her phone. I typed in my number and saved me as her first speed dial before giving it back to her.

And with that I turned around and showed her the second floor of the mansion-like house briefly, being sure to only tell her the basic rooms as not to overwhelm her again. Then I showed her to her rooms which were on the third floor, along with most of the other bedrooms leaving out my father's quarters which were to the left of the stairs.

She opened the door to her rooms and looked around with a smile on her face, and I was glad that she seemed pleased with the rooms that she would be living in for the next few months. I smirked at that thought, I wonder if I could get her to sleep with me_. _Surely I would be able to at least get to third base, I mean she's going to be living here for at least six months so I will see her everyday and she's going to be going to the same school as me. I watched as Bella looked around; maybe she's not even as innocent as I think she is.

Once she had had enough of looking at her new rooms she asked me to show her the fourth floor and my smirk deepened. "Sure, follow me Princess," the pink blush spread across her cheeks again and I decided that I was definitely going to be keeping that nickname for her from now on.

The fourth floor was my floor. I'm positive if everyone knew I had a whole floor to myself they would think I was spoiled, and I suppose in a way I was. I didn't think of it like that though, I just liked my own space and I knew Carlisle didn't need the extra floor so I got to have it.

It had everything I would ever need, two bathrooms, a kitchen, my own personal gym, my music room, a study, a small library, a game room (complete with a plasma TV that covered an entire wall), and the best room in the house; my bedroom.

I told Bella that if she ever wanted to get any snacks that she should get them from my kitchen as it was much closer than the ones on the first floor. It _was_ closer, but the main reason I had told her to use this kitchen was because there was more of a chance that I could get her alone with me, without the annoying cooks snooping around.

I pictured bumping into her in my kitchen and wondered how she would react if I lifted her onto the counter and proceeded to...

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice questioned.

I counted to ten in my head to clam myself down before replying, "Yeah?"

"I asked what that room was," she pointed to the only door that I hadn't showed her yet.

I opened the door and gestured for her to step in. She did so, turning around quickly once she realised she was in my bedroom, the giant king sized bed covered in black silk sheets making it obvious. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that I had closed the door and was standing in front of the exit.

I couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Calm down, Princess. As much as I want to, I'm not going to force you to stay locked in my bedroom forever." I walked around her and reclined on the bed, patting the bed next to me to show her that it was safe to sit.

Bella blushed at the implication of my words and hesitantly moved to sit next to me, clearly not wanting to seem scared at the idea of being in a room alone with me.

She sat there awkwardly for a few moments, not looking at me, before I chuckled, "Bella," I placed a hand over hers and made her look at me by lightly holding her chin with my other hand, "You don't have to stay in here if it makes you uncomfortable." Even though I was partly teasing her, it was said seriously. I was not one to force a girl into anything and I wanted her to know that.

Her big brown eyes stared up at me, and for a second I thought she was going to get up and leave but then she replied softly, "I know, Edward." I wondered how she trusted me so easily, and was so sure that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her when she had only known me for an hour at most.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and Bella's eyes that I didn't realise out faces had gotten closer together until Bella flicked her eyes to my lips. I slowly, deliberately licked my bottom lip and her eyes jumped back up to meet mine, the sweet pink blush on her cheeks. She started to move away embarrassed but I quickly closed the gap between our lips, giving her a quick chaste kiss, barely even pressing my lips to hers, before leaning back with a smirk.

Her blush darkened a few shades and she stared at me in surprise, and I knew that any doubts I had about how innocent she was were completely unnecessary. There was no way someone who was experienced could blush that much over such a small kiss. Surprisingly it didn't bother me that she was inexperienced, it actually made me want her more, made me want to be the one to teach her about things like this, made me want to be the only person who kissed her, touched her, held her.

I was surprised at the strength of the feelings I had about her but I didn't get long to think about them because Bella had stopped blushing and was now looking at me with akin to curiosity in her eyes.

She hesitantly moved over me, giving me plenty of time to tell her to stop – as if I ever would – and very gently pressed her lips to mine.

She had only just touched her lips to mine when the sound of the doorbell sliced through the air, making me pull back with a frustrated groan.

_I know this took a while but I've been so busy this past month and just didn't seem to have a minute to write anything down but I finally managed to get this chapter out – hope you liked it! (And for those of you who are interested it was my birthday last week so I'm now seventeen yay!). Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone xx_


End file.
